Bounty By Accident
by Jazz-chan
Summary: Sakura had normal life with a normal job and a decent apartment. When that is all taken from her out of nowhere, she is left wondering about the rent and her new job for her distant uncle as a... bounty hunter? NaruSakuSasu eventually.
1. Prologue

_(AN This will be the only author's note I have in here, at it will also contain the only disclaimer, though in each chapter do give the proper credit to Janet Evanovich. This is an AU story based off of the Janet Evanovich series about Stephanie plum. This is just a little prologue background teaser chapter. If you read different sides of the track by me, it's been redone but not updated… because I don't really have any urge to continue it. Sorry. However, the idea is originally Janet Evanovich's and I have just made some tweaks to it. I don't claim the originality. Cheers!)_

**Prologue**

When she was twelve, Haruno Sakura had already made one big decision about the opposite sex; if they all acted like Uzumaki Naruto she was in no way interested at all in getting married. But then again, when compared to her best friend Ino, this wasn't such an unexpected decision. While Ino spent days imagining her wedding, with the big cake and the beautiful dress, Sakura spent her time running around playing ninja and pretending that she could to impossible things.

When she was thirteen she entered middle school, and was stuck with Naruto in her homeroom. She would sit at the front of the class with a sour look on her face whenever he would pull his pranks and say incredibly moronic things. Of course, she would secretly be laughing on the inside, being quite in love with the idea of mischief herself, but to keep Ino on happy terms with her, she frowned and laughed along at the jokes made at his expense.

When she was seventeen, an eighteen year old Naruto asked Sakura to the graduation dance, which was annually held after the graduation ceremony put on by the high school. Sakura said yes and that night Naruto danced and charmed her out of her virginity. He left early the next morning for an elite police academy held in Sunagakure. Sakura convinced herself that if he had ever called or written to her, he would claim that he didn't have the time to say goodbye, and that some romantic event had taken him from her right as she had realized what a great guy he was. She found out two days later that he had had the time to write her number on the Ichiraku men's room wall, complete with an excellent recommendation. She was furious.

Two years later she was driving down one of the bigger Konoha streets with Ino riding shotgun. Ino just happened to catch sight of a tall, muscular, early graduated blonde walking down the sidewalk a little bit ahead of the car. Sakura recognized him instantly, Uzumaki. All that anger and vengeance she had felt at the age of seventeen came flooding back to her, which is why she felt completely justified in running him over with her father's mini van, the car she just happened to be driving at the time. Of course she made sure not to kill him, Naruto wasn't worth jail time, but she was sated with the sprained ankle and dislocated shoulder she left in her dust. Not to mention the three bruised ribs and one broken pinky. Sakura drove away that day with a smile on her face, her shot gun partner Ino wondered about her sanity and seriously considered never calling Sakura 'forehead girl' ever again.

At twenty one Sakura graduated college with a Bachelor's in advertising and business. She walked out the doors of her college and into the arms of a comfortable job at a local newspaper publisher. At twenty two, Naruto was steadily climbing the ranks of the police force of Konoha, and was regarded as one of the best officers the city had seen in a long time. Neither of the two personalities saw the other and Sakura was thankful for that while Naruto didn't really have time to think about it.

One the day of Sakura's twenty third birthday her boss decided to grace her with a most unwelcome gift. She was being let go, or at least that is what the glaringly white sheet of paper she had clenched in her hand was trying to tell her. That paper appeared on Sakura's desk right at 4:53, seven minutes before she was planning on leaving for the day. She'd left her relatively empty desk to make a final copy only to return to a desk now decorated with a box and a sealed envelope, which she now knew held the paper. Looking down she read the paper again;

"Sakura, we regret to inform you that the Advertising Department is in need of cut backs, and unfortunately, your position is one that we have decided to terminate…"

She crumpled the paper into a little ball and glared at the annoying box sitting mockingly on her desk, wishing it to burst into spontaneous flame. After a few moments she realized it wasn't going to heed her birthday wish but continue to stay the happy little box waiting to be filled. She looked around the office but the only person left in the building was the intern working on copies, everyone else was suspiciously absent.

Sakura threw everything she could get her hands on into her box, including the company stapler on which she had placed a terribly cute sticker of a puppy with little hearts and the company mug she'd used that morning for her coffee. She stomped out of the office, down the three flights of stairs and out to her car. She slammed the box into the back seat and tore out of the parking space. As she was sitting at the stoplight, contemplating the month's rent she was suddenly very aware of the fact that she had ten minutes to get across town to her parent's house for her birthday dinner. She swore and pulled a slightly legal u-turn then sped off as fast as she could.

Nine minutes later she pulled to a stop right in front of the house she grew up in. She got out of the car and looked to the doorstep, where she knew her mother would be waiting. She was pleasantly surprised to see Yamanaka Ino – soon to be Nara Ino- standing next to the mother she was receiving such a loving glare from.

"Sakura! Quit dawdling and get inside, the fish will be dried to ruin if we let it cook for much longer!"

The voice of Haruno Hana rang down the comfortable block. Hana was known for her cooking, as well as the fact that if anything was left to cook for even a second too long, Hana would throw it out and the little piece of heaven one's mouth was expecting would be replaced with pizza… Not quite the same.

"Yeah Forehead, and you blew me off at lunch today. We were supposed to talk about your dress. You have two days to get it altered in order for it to be ready for my wedding next week."

Sakura sighed at met the two at the stairs.

"I didn't blow you off Pig, it's not my fault you never check the messages on your phone. And I'll make sure to get to the next fitting."

_Not that work is going to be a problem anymore, _she thought to herself.

The ladies headed inside, Sakura dropped her coat on a chair and started to help Ino set the table while her mother brought the food into the dining room. Sakura's father, beckoned by the alluring sounds of clinking china, sat at the head of the table. He nodded a hello to his daughter and then went back to his quiet yet vigilant wait for food.

Haruno Kyo, Sakura's father, was a professional boxer in most of his younger days. After losing a title match to someone ten years his junior, he quit the sport and worked as a bouncer. He met Hana at a jazz club one night and the rest was a tale Sakura heard too many times; love at first sight and all the wickedly adoring rubbish you only hear in fairy tales. Kyo was now retired and living comfortably, but the sheer size of him still sent the very few boys Sakura ever brought home right back out the door.

"So Sakura, you're not going to believe who just switched into Shikamaru's department! Uzumaki Naruto! Can you believe what a weird coincidence that is?"

"What's he doing there? I've never heard of him working Narcotics before."

Shikamaru was Ino's husband to be and the head of the Narc department of Konoha's finest. He was lazy, undedicated with no motivation what so ever, and Ino was completely in love with him. Another one of those stories Sakura seemed to be surrounded by but never apart of. Maybe she should get her eyes checked…

"Apparently they are working a case together or something like that. Shikamaru said he couldn't say much."

Sakura frowned, it wasn't like Shikamaru to make small talk or mention things about his work at all, let alone stuff that was classified.

"Well why did he bring it up at all if he couldn't talk about it?"

Ino gulped and her eye twitched apprehensively.

"Well, they are both worried about solving this case before the wedding date…"

She trailed off hoping Sakura caught her meaning as she was afraid to say it outright. Sakura was obviously confused however.

"Why should Naruto care about that? Is he invited?"

Ino laughed nervously.

"Well he's in it actually… well… He's uhm… he's the one walking you down the aisle…"

Sakura's grip on whatever utensil she was laying out turned white with rage. Ino mentally smacked herself for not waiting until _after_ Sakura was done laying out the knives to tell her _that _little bit of information.

"What?! Could this day get any worse?! FIRST I LOOSE MY JOB NOW THIS?! REALLY?! THIS IS MY BIRTHDAY?!"

Sakura stopped screaming for air right as a deadly calm over came the room. She gulped and turned around towards the door that connected the kitchen to the dining room. Sure enough, Hana was standing there, beet red with a bowl of rice in her hands.

"YOU LOST YOUR JOB?!"

Hana's voice far exceeded her daughter's in volume. Sakura took her turn to laugh sheepishly.

_What a crappy birthday, _she thought sadly to herself. _No job, scum walking me down the aisle, and now ill be lucky if mom packs me left overs!_

Sakura cursed the universe trying to think very quickly of something savvy to say to her mother to calm her down.

"Surprise?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Later that night, after a relatively quiet supper, Ino and Sakura decided to take a break from the hostile calm and talk together out on the porch. The sat looking up at the few stars they could see and waiting for one of them to break the quiet.

"Does it bug you, Sakura? Is that why you keep putting off this fitting?"

"Does what bother me? You wanting to put me into a highlighter yellow dress that makes me practically glow in the dark? Of course that bugs me! I'd have to be insane to want to look like a highlighter."

Ino laughed half heartedly but the carefree sound didn't have any affect on her eyes, which still looked at Sakura with worry.

"No Sakura, you know what I mean. I'm the first of us to get married, it's like a chapter of our life is changing. I mean, we're still best friends, other wise I wouldn't want your large forehead walking down my aisle, but I'm worried that.. Well maybe things are going to change between us."

Sakura smiled softly and patted Ino's shoulder. She decided to let the forehead jibe slide, and just reassure her friend.

"I knew what you meant Ino, I just wanted to remind you again that I hate that dress color. I look terrible in it and you know it."

"Yes ha-ha you do look terrible in it."

"Thank you, and don't even ruin this sappy moment pig. And things are going to change, you're going to be married for crying out loud! But it's a wonderful change that is going to happen, you love him and just because you're married doesn't mean that we can't stay the friends that we are. Regardless, I don't do baby sitting."

Ino wrinkled her nose in a mock display of disgust at the thought of Sakura watching over her children.

"I wouldn't trust you with a plant let alone a living thing… So tomorrow, will you go with me to get that dress fitted? I really need you to just get it done, I'm stressed enough with seating arrangements and the like, I don't need to worry about you too!"

Sakura sighed and turned her gaze back up to the stars, going over her no empty schedule.

"I was going to look for a job you know… But I don't want to do something annoying like that job my cousin has, you know, at the sanitary product plant? I couldn't stand watching a machine pack tampons into a box all day!"

Ino and Sakura fell into giggles for a few seconds, leaning on each other to keep themselves up right. They stopped laughing as Hana walked out the door and sat down on the stoop next to them. Her happily aged face was set somberly and she avoided direct eye contact with her daughter.

"Sakura, your father thinks that I was out of line yelling at you like I did and not helping at all with the situation. So I'm apologizing."

"It's fine mom, really, though I really did have no control over the situation. The letter just appeared there!"

"That aside, I think you'd best get a new job as soon as possible. No man will want to marry a woman who is just going to mooch off of him."

Sakura sighed. Ever sine Ino announced her engagement, Hana had been bothering her daughter about getting married. Sakura, however, felt that marriage was something for those a little older then her, and no way would she have kids before she was thirty…

"You know my brother in law, Kakashi, might have an opening for you at his bonds office. I remember him saying awhile back that one of his people quit. I don't know the job specifics, but I'm sure it's probably just secretary business or something."

Sakura blanched. Kakashi was Hana's younger sister's husband and a well known pervert. He regularly frequented porn shops and host clubs, and there was even a rumor about him and something kinky to do with a sheep. No one was able to justify that though. The only reason he got away with what he did was that his wife, Anko, was just as much a pervert as he. Hana liked to say that they had an 'open' relationship. Sakura liked to say they were both sex addicts.

"Secretary for a bonds office huh? Ohhh Sakura that sounds like fun! I bet you meet a lot of interesting people that way! Much better then the tampon factory right?"

Glaring at Ino, Sakura sighed then turned to her mother.

"Alright, I'll go down there tomorrow and talk to him. But I swear if he has that book in his hand I'm going to smack him!"

Hana nodded her approval and stood up, heading back inside with content plastered all over her face.

"I'll just go pack up some leftovers for you girls, Sakura your apartment is always empty and I'm sure Shikamaru will love not having to do something as troublesome as cook after he gets back from work." 

Ino and Sakura shared a glance, snickering to each other. Shikamaru would rather go days without eating then go through the trouble of making himself a meal. The reason why his checks disappeared so quickly was because he ate out almost every night.

"Thanks you Mrs. Haruno."

"Thanks mom."

As the round shape of her mother disappeared back into the house, Sakura again brought up the subject of the ugly dress.

"So when do you want to meet for the fitting tomorrow?"

Ino practically squealed.

"Wonderful! How about three at that little coffee house in down town that we love! We can get a coffee then head over!"

Sakura nodded in agreement, her thoughts once again returning to money and her job.

_I just wont take no for an answer from Kakashi! I will get that job tomorrow! _

The next morning Sakura woke up relatively early and proceeded into the shower, where she officially woke up as a blast of cold water hit her even though she had the tap turned all the way to hot. She swore and waited it out. Forty five minutes later found Sakura in a neat business skirt with a professional blouse and jacket, panty hose and pumps, and a little lip gloss was smeared on her lips. She felt confident and strong and she was not going to leave that place without a job!

All of that conviction left her twenty minutes later as she was standing outside the office. The building was located right next to an adult store, no doubt a plus for Kakashi, and a noodle shop, and there was a particularly nasty looking group of young men hanging around smoking at the end of the street. Sakura made sure her car was locked for the third time, then squared her shoulders and marched into the darkened office. She fully expected to see something out of a movie, chains whips and anything else that was usually present in a horror film, but not the headstrong woman sitting behind a desk staring at her expectantly.

The woman was blonde and young, from what Sakura could gather and had her hair pulled back in two low ponytails. Sakura didn't notice any of this until after the second take, however, being as she was distracted by the two enormous breasts practically staring at her from that desk. The women cleared her throat but Sakura didn't hear it.

"Hey numbskull! Look up here! What are you, a man?"

Sakura's sea green eyes immediately met the set of pissed off brown ones the lady had locked on her.

"Oh, uh I'm sorry it's just, well, Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. Kakashi told my Mom that he might have a job for me."

The woman raised an eyebrow and gave her a once over glance.

"You look pretty scrawny for this job, are you sure you want it?"

Sakura's hackles rose instantly. She was not one to take criticism from anyone, let alone a bimbo at a desk.

"I may be short but I am not at all scrawny! I'll have you know that when I was in tenth grade I beat up the captain of the football team who, by the way, happened to be a senior! My father is Haruno Kyo and he taught me how to throw one nasty right hook! And what does my size have to do at all with this job?! How big do you have to be to be a secretary?"

The woman gave Sakura another look, then smirked for a second and started to say something.

"Haruno Kyo huh? I saw one of his matches when I was younger, maybe twenty, but-"

Kakashi decided to waltz into the room at that moment, and whatever the woman had left to say was finished after taking one look at the man. Obviously, he had been at the adult themed store, since he was currently holding what looked like a box of handcuffs, normal and fuzzy from what Sakura could see, and he had a set of books thrown in there lovingly as well, eight orange books with bright red circles on them warning the reader of the content. Kakashi himself was dressed in a suit, with no tie and the first two buttons undone. His hair fell lazily over one eye, blocking it from sight and he had a peculiar mask on. He glanced at the women before his eye settled on Sakura and crinkled in a way she wanted to assume was a smile.

"Ahh Sakura! I haven't you in awhile, how you've grown. Now your mother tells me you're interested in the job? Ok then it's yours! You'll have to excuse me however, I'm afraid I'm late for an appointment. Tsunade will fill you in on the details, I really must go. I'm counting on you, and by the way, if you loose me any money, you won't get your paycheck, understand? Good. I'll see you later then, probably tomorrow. Bye!"

And after setting down the box and grabbing the books he left the office just like that, leaving Sakura bewildered and the women she now knew as Tsunade fuming. She turned to Tsunade and frowned.

"How old are you if you saw my father fight?"

Tsunade looked at her incredulously and just shook her head.

"Welcome to Hatake bonds, you are now a fugitive apprehension agent. What we do here is we bail minor criminals out of jail and take something of theirs as compensation for the money we give to get them out of jail. Most people show up to their court date and we get a cut of the money the originally put up and the rest goes back to them. Your job is to pick up the losers who don't show up to court and put them back in jail, or else we fore go the bond and loose all the money. Of course we do get some pretty nasty people, and like I said earlier, you're pretty scrawny for the job.' 

Sakura glared at the woman again, and practically snarled at her.

"Well I'll just have to show you wrong, wont I? Give me a case or whatever and I'll have him back here by tomorrow morning!"

Tsunade smirked and tossed a couple files over the desk to her. Sakura picked up the first one and read the reason behind him being sent to jail in the first place. _Drunken assault this should be fantastic. _She picked up the other one. _Indecent exposure in a public place? Where does this stuff happen, I never see it! _Sakura looked at the mug that was attached to the folder. _Well actually that would be a good thing. _ She glanced back up at Tsunade and growled at the smug grin that was directed at Sakura.

"I'll have this one, uh Rock, in by tomorrow morning! Count on it! "

And with that she stormed out of the office, or at least she tried to. The body of a god blocked the way between her and the door. Sakura had to gulp to keep herself from drooling at the sight of the dark haired dark eyed man that she had run into. He stepped back from her eliminating the contact that Sakura embarrassingly had drawn out without realizing. He smirked at her and walked over to Tsunade's desk where he dropped what looked like a carbon copy receipt on the pile of paper work that made up the desk. Tsunade smiled.

"Turning in Murasaki eh Sasuke? That was fast. I thought you would have more trouble with him."

Sasuke merely shrugged and cast a wondering glance at Sakura.

"Who's the pink haired chick?"

Sakura didn't know weather to swoon at the music like baritone of his voice or be royally pissed off at his tone directed to the word 'chick'. She settled on frowning at him and trying to glare. The man just smirked and turned to Tsunade for an answer.

"Her name is Haruno, Sakura. She's the new agent here."

Sakura had a feeling that this man didn't laugh much, but she guessed that if he did he would be right now. He took the check Tsunade had stretched out towards him he turned and started to walk out of the building, pausing at Sakura's side.

"Be sure not to get yourself killed, it would be a shame to hear such a cute little thing like you died."

Sakura blushed and her back stiffened at the proximity that was shared between them. Less then a second later he was out the door and in his car and two seconds after that Sakura started to breath again. She glanced at Tsunade who out right laughed.

"That was Uchiha Sasuke. Sexy, young, strong, and a bastard. He's our best agent here. He owns a local company that does some bouncing and other security things. He works for Kakashi as a favor. Other then that, I don't know anything so don't ask."

Sakura nodded and went out to her car. She looked down at the clock, twenty minutes till she had to meet Ino. She shrugged and decided to just head over early. It wasn't till she pulled into the parking lot that she had an epiphany.

"Wait a minute, I'M A BOUNTY HUNTER?!"

_( I know that I said there would only be one author's note, but I was wrong sorry. So, here is chapter one and I know in the prologue I made Naruto sound out of character, but he will be back in character as the story progresses, but since it is fiction some things will be different. Like Sasuke calling Sakura cute. And I thought it was funny to have Kakashi be Tsunade's boss. Cheers)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sakura and Ino left the coffee shop, steaming to go cups in their hands and talking happily to each other. The bridal tailoring shop was about a block away so they got there just as Ino finished the last of her drink. They walked inside and were instantly over whelmed by the colors and frills, Sakura wanted to turn right back around and never come near that place again. Ino shot down her escape plan with a disappointed look that made Sakura's insides squirm with guilt, so she stayed, but she made sure to be as surly as possible.

As soon as they had entered, an elderly lady came up to give them a greeting. She recognized Ino instantly as the rather loud but undoubtedly beautiful woman she was tailoring a whole wedding ensemble for. She assumed that the girl next to her would be the 'annoying pink haired forehead' that Ino had so much trouble roping down here. So while the two exchanged what appeared to be a battle of wills, the woman headed to the back of the shop to grab the only dress left in the group to be tailored.

_What a coincidence,_ the woman thought to herself, _that girl's fiancée finally dragged the last of his groomsmen in here as well. Maybe I won't have free time this weekend, what with a suit and a dress to finish!_

The lady dropped the dress off at the changing room Sakura was getting into, and headed over to the other side of the store where the men were located. A tall, tan, lean and blonde piece of man was trying on a standard black tux with a light blue vest underneath. The man's spiky blonde hair was standing to it's full extent, and seemed almost devilishly handsome in that suit, or so the lady thought. She smiled at the men and flushed a light pink at the grin the blonde one gave her. She turned to the brown haired one who was leaning against one of the walls with his eyes closed seemingly asleep. How he would be able to approve of the tux with his eyes shut was beyond comprehension.

"Your fiancé just came in with the last of her bridesmaids as well! Now make sure you let me know before you go over there, we wouldn't want you to accidentally see the bride in her dress now would we?"

Shikamaru looked up as soon as he realized that the kindly old lady was talking to him. He nodded to her with a lazy half smile and finally got around to look at his companion.

"Naruto…Ino is going to throw a fit when she sees your hair…"

Naruto chuckled and checked himself out in the mirror. True his hair had gotten longer, but he thought it looked rogue-ish, and that I gave him an edge. The whisker markings on his cheeks went up as he finished his self evaluation.

"You know for a lazy bastard, I was amazed at the face that you're the first of us to get married. And what with all that complaining you did about women all through the academy in Suna? Man I thought you might be gay at one point or two!"

Shikamaru just stared incredulously at Naruto. They had been dorm buddies in the Suna Police Academy. Shikamaru graduated early with Naruto, though at the top of his class. Their friendship began with annoying each other to wit's end in the dorm rooms, and later on helping each other stay sane throughout the rough training. Naruto may not have been Shikamaru's best man or best friend, that spot was saved for a portly acquaintance that they both shared, but he was definitely one of the most trusted.

"Oi, Shikamaru, who did Ino still have to drag in here? That old lady said she finally got around to someone, who is it?"

"I dunno, probably Sakura. According to Ino, she's been really busy at work until recently. She wouldn't come right out and say it, but I think Sakura got fired, so Ino probably roped her in here as soon as the words 'down time' left Sakura's mouth…"

An indignant 'hmmph!' was heard behind Shikamaru and both boys paled slightly at the sound.

"Some way to talk about your future wife, Nara! I'll have you know that the words 'down time' were never mentioned! Forehead offered to come down here without my prodding at all."

"I wouldn't say that's completely true pig."

Ino spun around at the sound of Sakura's voice an spluttered, purposefully blocking Naruto from sight, seeing as she didn't want to see any blood on these clothes.

"Forehead! I told you it wasn't neon! It's light yellow and you don't look too hideous at all. The light sky blue sash around your waist does wonders to hide that pudge!"

"I so do not have a pudge Pig! Now move I want to see my reflection."

Before Ino could stop her, Sakura pushed her way around her and came face to face with Naruto himself. A moment of stunned silence filled the little room as each took the other in. Sakura did a quick once over of Naruto and after deciding he was completely drool worthy, just as he had been in high school though harder in all the right places, she brought her eyes back up to his face. Her eye started to tick as soon as she noticed that his eyes were locked on her chest for almost a minute then as soon as they left there they lingered on her legs too long for her liking.

"You!"

That go his attention and his eyes instantly shot up in mock fear, a joyful cringe written on his face.

"You're not going to run over me in a car again are you? Cause that pinky hurt like a bitch last time! You're crazy you know that!?"

"I may be crazy but at least I'm not a pervert! I know about that little 'recommendation' you left me on the men's wall! It was all I heard about for a month! Not to mention my dad saw it and wanted to hunt you down in Suna! You just be happy I didn't let him!"

Naruto's eyes flashed real fear for just a second before he pouted.

"Come on Sakura, you know I was just younger and immature! I wrote those things for every girl I was with, and your's why by far the nicest one! I've grown up since then…"

Sliding up to her he rested his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them lightly. He moved his mouth close to her ear and his voice turned deep and husky.

"Though I must say you have, quite wonderfully actually. Not that you were bad as a teenager, but still."

If he thought saying that was going to get him back into her good graces he was wrong, as he found out a second later when Sakura's heel dug sharply into Naruto's bare foot. He yelped and jumped away, which was all the better for Sakura because something strange and unwanted had happened to her when he talked like that. She'd gotten all butterfly and hot, and that was not a good condition to be in around Uzumaki Naruto.

Jumping up and down on one foot Naruto grinned at her.

"At least nothing's broken this time… Say how about you let me make it up to you tonight, I'll take you out to eat, some place really fancy. Then maybe we go back to my place for desert?"

Sakura glowered and was about to open her mouth to shoot him down when that little 'hmph' was heard yet again. Glancing over her shoulder she was surprised to find Ino standing in the arms of Shikamaru, an entertained smiled on her lips and a devious glint in her eye. Shikamaru just looked bored.

"Sakura before you shoot that down, might you remember that little rant you were on right before we got here about not being able to eat for the rest of the week if you wanted to pay rent this month."

Sakura blanched. She was stuck between a rock and hell, when all she wanted was pillows and kittens. Life just couldn't work out for her. She gave Naruto one last appraising look and came to a decision.

"Alright you can treat me tonight, don't get so excited yet you havn't heard my conditions!"

She ignored the confused look from Naruto and the laugh from Ino.

"They are very simple, 1. No sex, 2. You bring pizza, 3. You bring drinks, 4. You bring desert, and it had better be some amazing desert or you'll get kicked out, and 5. No sex."

Naruto raised his hand in imitation of a school boy and Sakura just stared.

"Ahh Sakura, you mentioned no sex twice…"

"So?"

"Nothing, just thought I'd point it out."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the antics and glanced at his watch. He tugged Ino's arm to get her attention and pointed out that they needed to go to be in time to meet their parents for the last minute detail planning. They waved goodbye to the two and were out the door in a second. The old lady showed up at the same time and finished the markings on Naruto's tux, then started on Sakura's dress.

After he was out of the tux, Naruto told Sakura he would go get the food, and with a waggle of his eye brows at the mention of dessert, he was out the door, directions to Sakura's in hand.

"That man is trouble."

Sakura looked down at the little old woman who was sticking her with pins and couldn't agree more. Uzumaki Naruto was trouble with a capitol T, but that didn't stop the electricity from running through her body just from being next to him. She sighed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

As soon as she got home that night, Sakura changed into a pair of grungy sweat pants and an old college shirt. She threw her short pink locks back into two childish pigtails and plopped down on her couch with the remote in hand. She was startled out of her reverie almost twenty minutes later by a knock on the door. She was confused for a second as to who it could be before her memory caught up to her.

With a mental gulp she lifted herself from her comfy couch and headed to the door. Looking through the peep hole, she saw Naruto, but more importantly she could smell the garlic and tomato of the pizza. Mouth watering for food she opened the door, to be greeted by a sight more delectable then the food it was holding.

Naruto was dressed in a pair of fitted jeans and an old t-shirt that had the sleeves cut off, exposing the tan and toned arms of bitable quality. Sakura stood staring for a second before she noticed that the smirk on Naruto's face had grown.

"Wanna skip straight to dessert?"

This time, Sakura's gulp was audible.


End file.
